


A Door to the Future: Where is He?

by Sivan325



Series: A Door to the Future [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will tell the news to Thranduil? And where is Legolas gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door to the Future: Where is He?

Story 2: Where Is He?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Aranel  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Rate: K+  
Warning: This is set on Modern AU, therefore, OOC and OC, angst/parody.  
Summary for this story: Who will tell the news to Thranduil? And where is Legolas gone?  
A/N: Written for 100_tridrabbles LJ community, _prompt# 76: Theory._

\--

 

"Where did he go?" Aragorn asked, stunned, as he picked up Legolas’s weapons from the ground.

"I did not think he would pass through the door," Gandalf replied with a heavy sigh, and then he added, "I only have a theory about where he passed to, though I do not have any exact location."

Aragorn did not like the sound of that and he swallowed the lump down his throat. "What is your theory?" Aragorn asked. What would the king do to them? There was perhaps no greater fear that could engulf him.

"He… might have moved to another world, to the future," Gandalf replied and prompted the man, "What should _we_ tell the king?"

"We? I do not recall that _I_ did anything to his son," Aragorn shot back and then he added, "You had better think of what to say. I doubt I can speak while he’s looking at me."

"Are you afraid of the king?" Gandalf asked, almost humorously.

"A bit,” Aragorn admitted, “I am still shocked after that first time when Legolas introduced him as his father."

"What happened?" Gandalf asked with a smile. What could Thranduil possibly do to a human?

"I expected that he would shout at me or throw me into the dungeons, but he did the opposite," Aragorn replied almost hysterically, turning to check if the guards were watching them.

"And what did he do?" Gandalf asked, now very curious, as he noticed two guards coming toward them.

"He told me to take care of his son when we go on hunting trips," Aragorn replied.

There was nothing more to be said and after a long awkward moment, Aragorn turned to face the wizard.

"Have you thought of what you would tell King Thranduil?"

"No,” Gandalf replied, “This may be when my life comes to its end.”

Aragorn stared at him, then groaned, “We are so doomed!"


End file.
